mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Fluttershy/Gallery/Season 1 episodes 1-13
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Fluttershy directing bird choir S1E01.png|Fluttershy's first appearance. Fluttershy politely asks bird choir to stop S1E01.png|"Oh my. Um, stop please, everyone, umm." Fluttershy looking cute S1E1.png|A sweet smile, on a shy pegasus. Fluttershy talking to bird S01E01.png|Hey, I got some advice for you. Fluttershy correcting a blue jay's rhythm S1E01.png|"Excuse me, sir? I mean, no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off." Fluttershy smiling at the birds S1E1.png|Let's try this again. Fluttershy gasp S01E01.png|Fluttershy startled. Twilight meets Fluttershy first time S1E1.png|Twilight Sparkle asking a certain cute, shy pony about her name. Fluttershy alights on the ground S1E11.png|Fluttershy landing in front of Twilight, their first encounter. Fluttershy doesn't immediately respond to Twilight S1E01.png|So, what was your name again.. Twilight and Fluttershy1 S1E01.png Fluttershy stares at ground before mumbling name S1E01.png Fluttershy whispers her name again while backing away S1E01.png Fluttershy squeaks her name S1E01.png|*squeak* Twilight tries to end awkward conversation with Fluttershy S1E01.png Long-distance view of Twilight and Fluttershy S1E01.png Fluttershy watches Twilight turn around and talk to Spike S1E01.png Fluttershy's point of view looking at Twilight and Spike S1E1.png Fluttershy gasps when she sees Spike S1E01.png|Gasp! Fluttershy is surprised S1E1.png|Wrong eyes! Fluttershy "A baby dragon!" S01E01.png Fluttershy accidentally knocks Twilight over S1E01.png Fluttershy and Spike S01E01.png|A DRAGON! Fluttershy and Spike1 S0E01.png Fluttershy "That's just so incredibly wonderful" S01E01.png Happy Fluttershy hovers near Spike S01E01.png Fluttershy tagging along S1E01.png Fluttershy Spike and Twilight S01E01.png Spike recounting the story of his life S1E01.png Spike 'I got more to tell' S1E1.png Fluttershy and Spike4 S01E01.png Fluttershy and Twilight2 S01E01.png Twilight tosses Spike off her back S1E01.png Fluttershy swoops in S01E01.png Hovering Fluttershy holding Spike S01E01.png|Aww how cute. Fluttershy wants to tuck Spike into bed S1E01.png Twilight before slamming house door in Fluttershy's face S1E01.png Fluttershy rejected by Twilight S1E1.png|How dare you slam the door in this cute pony's face. Twilight drinking S01E01.png Twilight's face turns red from spiciness S1E01.png Pinkie swallowing cupcake in one bite S1E1.png Pinkie munching on spicy cupcake S1E01.png Pinkie "What? It's good!" S1E01.png Fluttershy cues bird chorus for Celestia's supposed entrance S1E01.png|"Ready?" Fluttershy and Nightmare Moon S01E01.png|Nightmare Moon, going over to Fluttershy. Nightmare Moon scares Fluttershy S01E01.png|Fluttershy scared by Nightmare Moon. Friendship is Magic, part 2 Applejack don't you S01E02.png Twilight only can stop S1E2.png Entrance to the Everfree Forest S1E02.png Main 6 going into the forest S1E2.png Applejack trotting into forest S1E02.png Five friends walk into forest S1E02.png 'So, none of you have been in here before' S1E02.png Rainbow 'Cause everypony who's ever come in...' S1E02.png Rainbow 'Has never...' S1E02.png Rainbow Dash about to scare friends S1E02.png Rainbow Dash successfully scares her friends S1E02.png Cliff begins to crack S1E02.png Cliff edge breaks off S1E02.png Pegasi fly while other four tumble down S1E02.png Rainbow 'Fluttershy, quick!' S1E02.png|"Fluttershy, quick!" Fluttershy about to fly down S1E02.png|"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness!" Fluttershy speeding down the slope S1E02.png Fluttershy speeds down while Rainbow catches Pinkie S1E02.png Fluttershy saving Rarity S01E02.png Fluttershy rescues Rarity S1E02.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash catch Twilight S01E02.png|Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash holding Twilight. Fluttershy finds Twilight heavier than a bunny S1E02.png Twilight care less S1E2.png Fluttershy sees the manticore S1E02.png Fluttershy cries "Wait!" when Rarity runs away S1E02.png|She cries, "Wait!" when Rarity runs away. Fluttershy cries "Wait!" as AJ tries to subdue the manticore S1E02.png|"Wait!" Fluttershy cries "Wait!" when Rainbow Dash zooms by S1E02.png|"Wait!" Fluttershy WAIT S01E02.png|Just as her friends are charging the manticore, she steps in their path and screams, "WAAIT!" Fluttershy looking kindly at Manticore S01E02.png Fluttershy faces the manticore S1E02.png Fluttershy nuzzles manticore's paw S1E02.png|Fluttershy nuzzles the manticore's paw. Fluttershy looking kindly at manticore S1E02.png Manticore's injured paw S1E02.png|The manticore finally reveals his injured paw. She says, "Oh, you poor, poor little baby." Manticore licking Fluttershy's mane S1E02.png Fluttershy with licked hair S01E02.png|"How did you know about the thorn?" Fluttershy's new hairstyle S1E2.png|"Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness." Fluttershy scared S01E02.png Fluttershy is scared of the tree S1E02.png Twilight scary stuff S1E2.png Twilight screaming heads off S1E2.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S01E02.png Fluttershy not scared anymore S01E02.png Friends all laughing at trees S1E02.png Ponies S01E02.png Main 6 cross river courtesy of sea serpent S1E02.png Main 6 ponies found the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Fluttershy lifting an orb S1E02.png Fluttershy and elements of harmony stone S01E02.png|Fluttershy looks so cute when she floats. :D Fluttershy and Rarity S01E02.png Fluttershy's Element necklace about to form S1E02.png Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Fluttershy pointing out similarity between Rarity's necklace and cutie mark S1E02.png|"No. Your necklace." Fluttershy points out Rarity's necklace S1E02.png|"It looks just like your cutie mark." Fluttershy surprised by butterfly-shaped necklace S1E02.png The ponies are sad because they think that Twilight has to leave Ponyville S1E02.png Main ponies together S01E02.png Twilight friends S1E02.png Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S1E02.png Spike animation error S1E2.png|Spike got a tad too excited (animation error). The Ticket Master Angel holds the tickets in front of Fluttershy S1E03.png|Ooh, tickets! Fluttershy looks at Rarity and Pinkie Pie S1E03.png|Um, hey girls? Angel holding the tickets S1E03.png|..I was wondering if.. Angel holding the tickets to the Gala S1E03.png|..I could go to the gala.. Angel looks at Fluttershy while holding the tickets S1E03.png|..Well actually. Fluttershy "I mean, yes" S1E03.png|..My gala dream. Fluttershy thinking of her trip to the gala S1E3.png|I love critters. Fluttershy looking at the garden S1E3.png|Wow, so many new friends. Fluttershy in her imagination S1E03.png|I'm coming, my furry friends. Fluttershy in her fantasy S1E03.png Fluttershy in the castle gardens S1E3.png Fluttershy with the flowers S1E3.png Fluttershy with a duck S1E03.png Fluttershy looks at a Toucan S1E03.png Fluttershy singing to a duck S1E3.png|I love this bittern because I love everything! Fluttershy smiling with birds on her head S1E3.png Fluttershy with birds S01E03.png Fluttershy has a pink flamingo on her back S1E03.png|Why, yes, the flamingo is on my back. Deal with it. Fluttershy and angel S1E03.png|Isn't it a lovely fantasy Twilight? Twilight surrounded S1E03.png Twilight wants to be alone S1E3.png Fluttershy cleaning Twilight's home for a chance to get the extra ticket S1E03.png|Humming a tune, while cleaning. Fluttershy doing some Spring cleaning in Summer S1E03.png|Oh, hey Twilight. Fluttershy cleaning Twilight's library S01E03.png|Who said, you can't do summer cleaning? Fluttershy in front of window S01E03.png|What? Fluttershy blushes S1E03.png|Blushing Fluttershy. Fluttershy after cleaning Twilight's home S1E03.png|I feel great doing these deeds. Fluttershy looks behind her S1E03.png|I got a better idea. Twilight's friends are ashamed S1E3.png|I feel so bad right now. Fluttershy's blue wing error S1E03.png|Fluttershy, what happened to your wing? Twilight can't decide S1E3.png Fluttershy, AJ, and Spike angry S01E03.png|Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy looking at the tickets S01E03.png|Those tickets.. Spike pointing out the window S1E03.png|But, is Spike coming too? Fluttershy taking her ticket S01E03.png|Animals, here I come. Applebuck Season Applejack saves the day S1E04.png Fluttershy interrupting S1E4.png Fluttershy taking the speech S1E4.png Spike Blush S1E4.png Fluttershy talking to Applejack off-screen S1E4.png Fluttershy explaining rabbit roundup to AJ S1E04.png Fluttershy happy S1E04.png|Fluttershy smiling despite a not so subtle Applejack. Fluttershy politely instructing bunnies S1E04.png|"Okay, little bunnies, I need you to all gather here in the middle." Fluttershy "Applejack, Winona, stop!" S1E04.png|"Applejack! Winona! Stop!" Bunny take over S1E04.png Apples falling into Fluttershy's basket S1E4.png Fluttershy and Applejack from the bad cupcakes S1E4.png Main six drinking apple juice S1E4.png|A true, true friend/Helps a friend in need... Griffon the Brush Off Fluttershy at a river S1E5.png Fluttershy at the lake S1E05.png|Fluttershy notices the pond creatures. Fluttershy prodding at turtle S1E05.png|Fluttershy investigates the odd turtle. Pinkie Pie observes Fluttershy S1E05.png Fluttershy helping ducks S1E05.png|"Mama duck, you're free and clear." Fluttershy collides with Gilda S1E05.png|Oops. Fluttershy frightened by Gilda S1E05.png Fluttershy scared by Gilda S1E05.png|Fluttershy cowers beneath Gilda. Gilda roaring at Fluttershy S1E5.png Fluttershy Upset S1E5.png Fluttershy running away S01E05.png|How DARE you, Gilda!? Cloud Kicker weird face S1E05.png Twilight and Fluttershy S01E05.png Fluttershy nervous S01E05.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie S01E05.png Fluttershy Angry S1E5.png|Fluttershy glaring at Pinkie. Fluttershy Angry 2 S1E5.png|Fluttershy annoyed at Pinkie Pie's antics. Fluttershy 'I'm a year older than you' S1E5.png|"I'm a year older than you." Fluttershy sees Gilda come into Sugarcube Corner S1E05.png|Fluttershy sees Gilda again. Gilda pointing at Pinkie S1E5.png Rainbow Dash defends her friends S1E05.png|On the right. Boast Busters Crowd gathers around stage S1E06.png|She only appears a few times in this episode. Dash is angry S1E6.png Fluttershy worried look S1E06.png Dragonshy Fluttershy tending to animals S1E07.png|Fluttershy's cottage. Fluttershy bringing fish to ferrets S1E07.png|Bringing her ferret friends food. Feeding the ferrets S1E07.png|Awwh. Fluttershy brings worms for the birds S1E07.png|Bringing her bird friends some worms. Fluttershy spits S1E07.png Fluttershy blushes S1E07.png Angel eating a carrot S1E07.png Fluttershy looks surprised S1E07.png Angel isn't hungry S1E7.png Angel must run S1E7.png Fluttershy turns around S1E07.png Fluttershy with a carrot in her mouth S1E07.png Fluttershy flying over Angel S1E7.png Angel doesn't want a carrot S1E7.png Angel kicking carrot S1E7.png Fluttershy laying on the ground S1E07.png Fluttershy Angel smear S1E07.png|Strange single frame. Angel dropping a hint S01E07.png|Dropping a hint. Just look up there S1E7.png|Fluttershy and Angel. Fluttershy notices the smoke S01E07.png|Fluttershy saw a black smoke from the mountain. Fluttershy notices the smoke 2 S01E07.png Fluttershy hit by carrot S1E7.png|Ouch. Fluttershy takes that as a yes S01E07.png|"I'll take that as yes." Lyra Heartstrings and Fluttershy S1E07.png Pinkie Pie watching Rainbow Dash S1E07.png Fluttershy tries to warn everypony S1E7.png Fluttershy runs after Pinkie S01E07.png Fluttershy crashes against Pinkie S1E7.png|Derpyshy Rainbow Dash blames Pinkie Pie for making her drop the ball S1E07.png Fluttershy being ignored S01E07.png Ponies noticed the smoke S01E07.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png Cute Fluttershy 'thank goodness' S01E07.png Fluttershy uhh S1E7.png Fluttershy surprised by what the ponies say S1E07.png Applejack and the rest S01E07.png Fluttershy "umm actually" S01E07.png Fluttershy Preparations for the dragon S1E7.png Fluttershy Scared of the door slam S1E7.png Fluttershy ready to get the dragon S1E7.png|Fluttershy preparing to confront the dragon - with extra protection. Ponies montage posing S1E07.png Scared Fluttershy "mountain?" S01E07.png Rarity models her scarf S1E7.png Fluttershy is not sure S1E7.png Twilight want to avoid S1E7.png Fluttershy tries to talk to Twilight S1E07.png Twilight and her map S1E07.png Fluttershy begins to walk away S1E07.png Fluttershy is afraid to go in the mission S1E07.png Spike good with animals S1E07.png Angel keeps on tapping Spike's head S1E7.png Fluttershy adorable S01E07.png Fluttershy but...but... S01E07.png Fluttershy looks down at her shadow S1E07.png Fluttershy looks at her shadow S1E07.png Fluttershy hiding from her shadow S1E07.png Fluttershy is afraid S1E07.png The ponies head for the mountain S1E07.png Main 6 hear dragon snoring S01E07.png Fluttershy hiding behind Applejack S01E07.png Fluttershy peeking from behind Pinkie S1E7.png Fluttershy frightened mid-flight S1E07.png|Fluttershy is scared by a dragon's roar mid-flight. Her wings snap to her sides from fear and she falls. Fluttershy about to fall S01E07.png Fluttershy falling S01E07.png Fluttershy with locked up wings S01E07.png Fluttershy looks scared S1E07.png Fluttershy on her back S1E07.png Applejack dragging Fluttershy S1E07.png Main 6 "your turn, Fluttershy" S01E07.png Fluttershy hugs a rock S1E07.png Fluttershy looks at the cliff S1E07.png Fluttershy clings to a rock S1E07.png Fluttershy looks down at the cliff S1E07.png Fluttershy scared of the cliff S1E07.png Fluttershy is unconvinced by Pinkie S1E7.png Fluttershy observes Pinkie jump over the cliff S1E07.png Fluttershy watches Pinkie jump over the cliff S1E07.png Fluttershy prepares to jump S1E07.png Fluttershy getting ready to jump S1E07.png Fluttershy jumping over gap with eyes closed S1E7.png Fluttershy jumping the cliff S1E07.png Fluttershy looks down while jumping a gap S1E07.png Fluttershy realizes something S1E07.png Fluttershy realizes the gap is not big S1E07.png Fluttershy forgot to jump S01E07.png Avalanche! S01E07.png|"Avalanche!" Fluttershy looses her footing S1E07.png Rarity falling S01E07.png Rarity under Fluttershy S01E07.png Fluttershy is not so ready S01E07.png Fluttershy has her head in the ground S1E07.png|Faceground All eyes on Fluttershy S1E7.png Fluttershy "because they're not dragons" S01E07.png Fluttershy is scared S1E07.png Twilight came up here S1E7.png Fluttershy's cover destroyed S1E07.png Fluttershy looking at her knocked-down friends S01E07.png Fluttershy looks down at her friends S1E07.png Fluttershy "How dare you..." S01E07.png Fluttershy "How dare you!" S01E07.png Fluttershy walking up to the dragon S1E07.png Fluttershy stares at the dragon S1E07.png Fluttershy Annoyed S1E7.png|Fluttershy finally stands her ground. Fluttershy "friends!" S01E07.png|Angry at the dragon. Fluttershy looks at the dragon in the eye S1E07.png|First appearance of The Stare Close up of Fluttershy's eyes S1E07.png The dragon explaining to Fluttershy S1E7.png|"But,that rainbow one kicked me." Fluttershy 'I'm sorry for that' S1E7.png Fluttershy facing the dragon S1E17.png Fluttershy serious face S01E07.png|Do I make myself clear? Twilight "my good friend Fluttershy" S01E07.png Rainbow Dash gets scared S1E07.png|Ooh? Is Rainbow Dash scared? Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy laughing S01E07.png|Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy laughing. Fluttershy 'Not everyone can be as brave as me' S1E7.png|"It's okay Rainbow Dash. Not everypony can be as brave as me." Fluttershy freaks out S1E7.png|"Warghh!!!" Fluttershy faints S01E07.png|Now, who's the scared pony? Bridle Gossip Applejack Protecting AB S1E09.png AJ recounting how Apple Bloom saw Zecora entering Ponyville S1E09.png Applejack Rainbow Fluttershy S01E09.png Everyone presses closer to the window S1E09.png Twilight OK Weird S1E09.png Twilight sarcastically "Oooohs" at Rainbow's dramatization S1E09.png Twilight "How is any of this bad?" S1E09.png Rarity thinks Fluttershy is unscathed S1E09.png|"There doesn't seem to be a thing wrong with Fluttershy." Rarity "there doesn't seem to be a thing wrong with her" S1E09.png Fluttershy Apprehensive S01E09.png Fluttershy Glance S01E09.png Fluttershy Eyes Closed S01E09.png Fluttershy Eyes Closed Head Turn S01E09.png Fluttershy Twilight S01E09.png Fluttershy Too Painful To Say S01E09.png Twilight care to tell us S1E09.png Fluttershy Eyes Closed S1E09.png|Won't talk about it. Apple Teeny "Good gravy, girl!" S1E09.png|"Good gravy, girl! What's the matter with you?" Fluttershy About To Speak S01E09.png Fluttershy Deep Voice S1E09.png|Flutterguy: "I don't wanna talk about it." Spike dubs Fluttershy "Flutterguy" S1E09.png|Flutterguy is assuredly less than thrilled at that nickname. Applejack supports going to Zecora's house S1E09.png Main ponies arguing S1E9.png Fluttershy Not Impressed S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Dance 2 S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Hypno Eyes Tongue S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Shrug S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Stop Hammertime S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Om Nom Nom S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Tail Shake S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Watch Out S01E09.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie Looking In Zecora's Window S1E09.png|Flutterguy and the others watching Zecora. Main 4 ponies yelling S01E09.png Rainbow Dash spills Zecora's brew S1E09.png Main Six Confronting Zecora S1E09.png Swarm of the Century Fluttershy picking flowers S1E10.png Fluttershy noms flower S01E10.png Fluttershy lalala S01E10.png Fluttershy noms a blue flower S1E10.png Squirrel tugs Fluttershy's mane S1E10.png Fluttershy thanks squirrel S01E10.png|"Thank you little squirrel, but remember: these flowers are for Princess Celestia. Only the prettiest ones will do." Dandelion scattering S1E10.png Squirrel with dandelion stem S1E10.png Embarrassed squirrel S1E10.png Fluttershy and apples S1E10.png Fluttershy scream S01E10.png Very strange Fluttershy S1E10.png|It's interesting how this doesn't even look like her at all. Fluttershy is scared S1E10.png Fluttershy meets a parasprite S1E10.png|"Hello little guy. I've never seen anything like you before." Parasprite smelling apple S1E10.png|"Oh, are you hungry?" Fluttershy feeds a parasprite S01E10.png Parasprite about to eat bucket of apples S1E10.png Eating all the apples S1E10.png Parasprite with empty bucket S1E10.png Fluttershy "I guess you were hungry" S1E10.png|"I guess you were hungry." Parasprite burrowing in Fluttershy's mane S1E10.png First parasprite in Fluttershy's mane S1E10.png|The parasprite deceptively purrs. Fluttershy "you're the cutest thing ever" S1E10.png|"You're the cutest thing ever. I can't wait to show you to my friends." Fluttershy rushes to Sugarcube Corner S1E10.png Fluttershy coming to a halt S1E10.png Fluttershy is confused S1E10.png Fluttershy squee S1E10.png Twilight "They're amazing!" S1E10.png|"They're amazing!" Twilight blushing S1E10.png Twilight thinks the parasprite can be Spike's companion S1E10.png|"Besides, it'll be nice to have a companion for Spike so he won't bother me so much while I'm studying." A bowl flies past Fluttershy S01E10.png Fluttershy's cottage filled with parasprites S1E10.png|Even Fluttershy is powerless to control the pests. Main ponies at Fluttershy's cottage looking nervous S1E10.png Applejack marshaling her friends S1E10.png Fluttershy what will we do S01E10.png Nopony can herd like Applejack S01E10.png Applejack giving orders to Rainbow and Fluttershy S01E10.png Rainbow Dash salute S1E10.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash herding Parasprites from above S01E10.png Parasprites being chased into a ball S01E10.png Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy and Rainbow rolling a ball of parasprites S01E10.png Rainbow about to high five Fluttershy S01E10.png|High five Fluttershy! Fluttershy getting hurt S01E10.png|That must have hurt. Fluttershy says ouch S01E10.png|Ouch. Twilight Nice work Applejack S01E10.png Applejack Couldn´t have done it without yall S01E10.png Going back to clean the mess before princess arrives S01E10.png Back at Fluttershy´s cottage S01E10.png Fluttershy about to fly S1E10.png|Fluttershy about to open her door. Fluttershy opening the door S01E10.png|Opening it... Swarm flying past Fluttershy S01E10.png|End of the world. Fluttershy hid a parasprite S1E10.png|I may have kept just one... Fluttershy embarrassed S1E10.png|..I couldn't help it.. Fluttershy is sorry S1E10.png|...Sorry? Fluttershy closes her eyes S1E10.png|...How could I resist such cuteness? Pinkie Pie lost a brand new pair of cymbals S01E10.png|"I lost a brand new pair of cymbals, that´s what it is!" Others leaving Pinkie alone S01E10.png Rarity oh noes S01E10.png|When they see the parasprites ravaging all the non-food objects in town, Rarity decides to go and salvage her dresses. Main 5 put on poker faces before Celestia S1E10.png Initial reaction to Pinkie Pie's music S1E10.png ConfusedPonies S01E10.png|"Parade...? Oh, yes, the parade!" Twilight, AJ, Fluttershy, and Rarity "Infestation?" S1E10.png NoMorePonyville S01E10.png|The friends return to Ponyville and see the wreckage. Ponyville in ruins S1E10.png Winter Wrap Up Ponies singing Winter Wrap Up S1E11.png|Rarity, Dr. Hooves and Fluttershy singing Winter Wrap Up Fluttershy wakes a bunny while Cheerilee walks by in background S1E11.png Fluttershy waking up a bunny S01E11.png File:Fluttershy with bunny S01E11.png|Fluttershy being cute next to a bunny in "Winter Wrap Up." Fluttershy waking up critters S1E11.png Twilight looking at adorable hedgehogs S1E11.png|"Awww, how cute." Fluttershy "this is my favorite task of the whole season" S1E11.png|"Aren't they? This is my favorite task the whole season, when I get to see all my little animal friends again." Fluttershy ringing a bell S1E11.png Fluttershy waking up porcupines S1E11.png|"Wake up little porcupines." Fluttershy worried S01E11.png|"Oh, would you just look at all these warrens and dens, I'm worried that I won't be able to wake up every animal before spring comes." Twilight helping Fluttershy S01E11.png Fluttershy and Spike S1E11.png Good morning friends S01E11.png Fluttershy doesn't want Rainbow to melt snow faster S1E11.png Fluttershy telling RD the animals' homes will flood S1E11.png|"Wait. My poor little animals' homes will get flooded if the snow melts too fast." Fluttershy "No! You simply must wait!" S1E11.png Fluttershy to Rainbow Dash "Stop!" S1E11.png Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are disappointed S1E11.png Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png Spike, Twilight and Fluttershy waiting S01E11.png Fluttershy using bells strung on a rope S1E11.png Fluttershy calmly looking at snakes S1E11.png Fluttershy and Spike watch the snakes S1E11.png Fluttershy winking with bird on her head S1E11.png Friends and citizens cheer after Winter Wrap Up completion S1E11.png|Cheering after the successful completion of Winter Wrap Up. Post-winter laughter S1E11.png|Laughing when they see Spike napping on a melting block of ice. Fall Weather Friends Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E13.png The ponies are coming to see the Iron Pony Competition S1E13.png The ponies are cheering S1E13.png|Let the games begin! Fluttershy in charge of the score S1E13.png|Fluttershy scoring the Iron Pony Competition. Fluttershy in charge of the scoreboard S1E13.png|All right, Applejack! Fluttershy after the bronco buck S01E13.png|Fluttershy is best score keeper. Fluttershy sees Spike come crashing down S01E13.png Fluttershy after the lasso contest S01E13.png Fluttershy with a rose in her mouth S01E13.png Fluttershy and Angel keep score of the Iron Pony competition S01E13.png Fluttershy after the hoof wrestling match S01E13.png Fluttershy sees an incoming football S01E13.png Fluttershy cheers for Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Fluttershy looks at Rainbow Dash's hooves S1E13.png Rainbow Dash wins the Iron Pony competition S01E13.png|Rainbow Dash wins by cheating. Category:Character gallery pages